Metete tu cariño en el culo
by jupter
Summary: Cariño... cariño- ALGO QUE PUEDES HACER CON TU JODIDO CARIÑO Un fic Creek, Craig siente una gran atraccion hacia su rubio amigo, el le corresponde?


**Flash Back**

Un pequeño niño rubio, de baja estatura y de ojos verdes temblaba frenéticamente en las puertas de lo que seria su nueva escuela, tenia cinco años y se escondía tras la falda de su madre. Tenia un horrible temor a ser rechazado por el hecho de ser diferente, es decir, no es muy común ver a un niño con constantes tics nerviosos, con paranoia, ataques de pánico seguidos, múltiples fobias y una grave adicción a la cafeína. Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos a punto de comenzar a llorar, pero algo lo detuvo, lo estaban jalando de la manga de su campera. Miro intrigado, y allí, había un chico de su edad, lo estaba llamando, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos del mismo color, se veía muy alegre.

-Ngh...Qui-quien eres...?- Pregunto dudoso el amante al café.

-Hola! Me llamo Clyde, tengo cinco años y escuche que eres el nuevo del pueblo.- Respondio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el niño. -Los chicos del otro grupo creen que eres un fenómeno porque tiemblas todo el tiempo, pero yo quiero que estés en mi grupo- Hablaba muy rápido y parecía no querer callarse nunca, aparentaba ser muy muy simpático. -Como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Tweek, y GAH! Yo no soy un fenómeno! O tal vez si! Y nunca me lo dijeron! Oh no! he vivido en una mentira toda mi vida!- Comenzo a gritar el rubio.

-Bienvenido Tweek, ella es tu mama? Hola señora!- Saludo a la señora Tweak, ella le sonrió y le saludo amigablemente. -Es hora de entrar! Señora, es hora de entrar, su hijo puede venir con nosotros?- Pregunto.

-Claro que si- Se agachó a besar la mejilla de su bebe y se fue, no sin antes decir -Cuida a mi pequeño-

-Claro señora!- Saludo Clyde mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio, que era un tanto mas bajito que el -El es Token- dijo señalando a un niño afroamericano y un tanto mas alto que el -El es uno de mis amigos, y ahora también es tuyo- Caminaron al encuentro de ese tal Token.

-Hola Clyde!...- Miro al pequeño de arriba a abajo -Hola, Como te llamas? Seguro que Clyde ya te dijo mi nombre...-

-GAH! Ho-hola, me lla-llamo Tweek-

-Entonces bienvenido Tweek!- Sonrio alegrado. -Ya conociste a Craig?-

-No se lo presente! Vamos!- Ahora arrastrando también a Token. Pasaron por al lado de cuatro chicos, uno pelirrojo, uno pelinegro, un gordo, y un chico al que no se le veía la cara porque llevaba una capucha que le tapaba ese área. -Esos son nuestros enemigos, los odiamos y nos odian, ahora también te odian a ti, ten cuidado, el gordo es muy peligroso- Se podía oír como dos de esos chicos peleaban.

-GAH! No quiero que me odien! Es mucha presión!- Grito asustado.

-Alli esta, el es nuestro líder...- Comento Clyde sonriendo como siempre. Un chico alto, uno de los mas altos de todo el kinder, usaba un chullo al estilo coya, por su frente caían algunos mechones de cabello negro azabache. Unos ojos azules le atravesaron el alma al rubio.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Asi comenzaria esa relacion, todo gracias a Clyde. Tweek y Craig se habian conocido, se habian vuelto mejores amigos, aun mejores que los maricas de Stan y Kyle, pero no eran tan estupidos como ellos, asi que no lo demostraban demasiado, pero se querian mucho. Fueron muchos los bellos momentos que vivieron juntos, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambian, las personas cambian y los cuerpos tambien.

A sus dieciseis años, Tweek Tweak era alguien muy hermoso, pero no tenia una belleza convencional, era una belleza extraña: su cuerpo era casi femenino, era el mas bajo del curso, bastante delgado, no tenia la espalda ancha, tenia un culo verdaderamente perfecto, sus cabellos de un color rubio gastado siempre desordenados, una nariz pequeña, labios delicados y rosados, y unos ojos impresionantemente grandes y de color verde oliva. Como a toda belleza, tarde o temprano alguien la tenia que descubrir, ese alguien fue nada mas ni nada menos que su mejor amigo, Craig Tucker.

Craig nunca habia sido atraido por un hombre, ni mucho menos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de en lo que se habia convertido su amigo con el tiempo no pudo evitar comenzar a tener sueños humedos, repentinas "alegrias" cuando estaban juntos, y muchas otras cosas mas que ocurren cuando tu cuerpo te pide a gritos estar con una persona en especial.

...

-Me gustas Tweek...- Dijo un dia, el pelinegro, sin previo aviso. Era la hora del almuerzo, y ambos habian ido al baño, solo ellos dos. El corazon del rubio dio un total vuelco al oir esas tres simples palabras. El se habia enamorado de Craig desde el primer dia que lo habia visto, pero jamas se le habia ocurrido confesarselo.

-Cra-Craig... - No podia decir nada mas, sus temblores estaba a mil por hora, sus tics tambien, en cualquier momento sufriria un colapso nervioso. -Yo te amo- Ningun tartamudeo, por mas presion que le ejerciera la situacion, no desaprovecharia la oportunidad de estar con el gran amor de su vida.

En un beso apacionado se unieron sus labios, una danza perfectamente cordinada, Craig acorralo a Tweek contra la pared del baño, sin separarse aun. El mas alto comenzo a meter mano indiscriminadamente al mas pequeño, varios suspiros salian de la boca de este. -Cra-Craig...- Era demasiado magico, el era el chico que amaba, lo estaba besando, le habia dicho que le gustaba, debia ser un puto sueño, aunque el calor de Craig se sentia demasiado real. -Te amo- Solto de golpe el mas alto, pero no habia sido tan facil decirlo.

Ese dia, hicieron el amor por primera vez en sus vidas, habia sido algo espectacular, claro que podria haber sido en algun lugar mas romantico que en un baño de escuela, pero de todas formas...

Los primeros meses en los que salian fueron extraños, es decir, habia muchisima piel, pero algo no le cerraba a Tweek, porque cada vez que el le decia que le amaba, Craig tardaba un rato muy largo en responder. Comenzo a dudar sobre su relacion con el que habia sido su mejor amigo.

_Que gustas de mi,_

_me dices como un niño,_

_que quieres darme amor_

_y darme tu cariño,_

_pero es solo sexo_

_el que habla_

_es tu falo,_

_yo no creo en el amor_

_de ningún ser humano._

Pasaban los meses y cada vez mas sufria la frialdad del chico de ojos azules, podia pasar el dia entero sin hablarle, pero llegaba la hora volver de la escuela y comenzaba a actuar cariñoso e intentar convenserlo der ir a dormir a su casa. Porque no era asi todo el tiempo? Es que en realidad no lo amaba? Y si en realidad solo lo queria como amigo y para coger?

Es amor que sentia por Craig era lo unico que lo hacia permanecer a su lado, ya que este era hirientemente cortante todo el tiempo, menos cuando estaba caliente, cuando estaba caliente era toda una dulzura. Eso le causaba mucho enojo y tristeza, pero sobretodo enojo.

_métete tu cariño en el culo,_

_métete tu cariño en el culo._

_Yo no quiero tu amor_

_ni el de otras personas ,_

_el amor es un error de nuestras hormonas,_

_el amor es un error de nuestras hormonas._

Un pelinegro se encontraba encima de un rubio mientras besaba y mordia su blanco cuello -GAH! Craig! Dentente! Tengo que hablar contigo- Si, le habia prestado atencion y todo, el pendejo seguia en su labor.-Ngh... Craig... de verdad...- Dijo seriamente, pero tampoco. Un golpe seco en el estomago serviria entonces.

-Que mierdas te pasa Tweek? Estas loco o que?- Se quejaba el pelinegro sobandose el area que le dolia.

-Sabes que me pasa?Ngh... Mi problema es que tu no me amas de verdad-

-Claro que te amo, tonto, si no, no estaria contigo-

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, lo unico que quieres tu es tener sexo, y creo merecer alguien que me GAH! ame de verdad-

-No digas estupideces!-

Tomo a Craig por las mejillas obligandolo a verlo a los ojos -Mirame a los ojos y jurame que me amas...-

-...- Intento mirar a un lado, pero lo volvieron a hubicar -..:te amo...- Dijo despacio. Porque dudo? Porque mierda dudo? Es decir, el lo amaba, bueno, creia que lo amaba, pero en verdad lo hacia?

-Adios Craig- Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su abrigo del suelo, y cerraba la puerta dejando atras a un desconcertado Craig.

_métete tu cariño en el culo,_

_métete tu cariño en el culo._

_El amor es un invento,_

_un juguete roto,_

_el amor es soportar_

_la mierda del otro._

_El amor es soportar_

_la mierda del otro._

Pasaron varias semanas de lo ocurrido ese dia, ya no se hablaban ni como amigos, no se podria decir con exactitud, quien se sentia peor, Tweek por haber dejado al amor de su vida, o Craig por haber dudado en algo de lo que estaba seguro.

Craig intento encontrar la forma de pedir perdon, otra oportunidad... Y creyo encontrarla.

-Twekeers...- Dijo el morocho mientras atajaba al rubio a la salida de su cafeteria.

-Craig, creo que quedo en claro que no tenemos porque estar juntos...- Mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Tweek... te juro que sere cariñoso esta vez...- Dijo con la voz ronca.

_-Metete tu cariño en el culo!- _Dijo Tweek, para luego hacerle la seña con el dedo. -Adios Craig...- Y se alejo en la noche.

* * *

**Un fic algo raro... muy raro, no me gusto del todo como quedo, pero lo subo igual =D**

**La cancion es de Violencia Rivas-Esto es el PRE-PUNK de Argentina! xD**

**Buee... espero les guste y Opinen" Las amo!**


End file.
